The need for controlled methods to release chemicals into biological environments is paramount in medicine. One medium by which this delivery can occur is a self-contained, biocompatible and implantable device used to deliver single drugs over extended periods of time or combinations of drugs simultaneously. Among the numerous advantages of this system are complex patterns of release for multiple drugs and directed release reducing systemic side-effects. This research will continue toward the production of such a device using fabrication technologies to produce microchips for drug delivery. Specifically, two issues regarding the feasibility of the devices will be explored in model in vitro systems prior to collaborators' investigations in vivo. First, incorporation of necessary components, such as a counter electrode, will be addressed using lithographic and etch methods followed by isolation using semi-permeable membranes. Second, electrochemical and surface chemistry techniques (both under potential deposition and self-assembly) will be employed to prevent biofouling of the metal electrode surfaces used to protect the housing for the drug.